A hybrid vehicle is driven by appropriately combining power from an internal combustion engine and power from a motor driven by electricity to improve fuel efficiency.
In the related art, a hybrid vehicle has been developed to improve the fuel efficiency by implementing the optimum driving mode for driving conditions in various ways, but additional power consumption for implementing the driving mode such as a hydraulic device has not been sufficiently considered.
That is, the hybrid vehicle in a city generally runs in a power split mode and generates electricity to charge a battery using power from the engine. However, in the related art, additional energy consumption for operating a hydraulic device or an actuator to achieve the driving mode has not been sufficiently considered, thus limiting improvement of fuel efficiency of the hybrid vehicle.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.